


Monsters x Reader (One-Shots)

by AverageMonsterLover



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Female Reader, Human/Monster Romance, Lemon, Monster Lovers - Freeform, Monsters, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Teratophilia, male reader - Freeform, non-con, slashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AverageMonsterLover/pseuds/AverageMonsterLover
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots with various monsters/beings X the reader. There will be both male and female readers throughout this one-shot book. This will be a smutty book, so nsfw.I do not take requests.
Relationships: Human/Alien, Human/Xenomorph (Alien Movies), Monster/Original Character(s), Reader/Monster, Reader/Other(s), Slasher/Reader, Tentacle Monster/Original Character(s), Tentacle Monster/Reader
Kudos: 60





	1. Before You Read

Hello and Welcome!

I see that you have stumbled across this book and I just wanted to give you a heads up about what this book is about and everything else.

This book will be a MonsterXReader (both Male and Female readers) type of book. The monsters will be various ones, whatever I can think of.

This book will have smut/(nonconsensual) sex scenes in it, so this is your warning about that. 

I do NOT take request at this time, considering I don't know how often I'll update this book. Also, these are probably going to be poorly written, considering this is the first time I'm writing a smut book and I'm usually not good with oneshots anyways. So, I'm sorry if these majorly suck :'')

Anyway, with all of that out of the way, I wanted to say that I hope you enjoy and I will see you in the first actual chapter.


	2. Female Reader x (Male) Xenomorph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Key:
> 
> Y/N - You/Your Name (I think you knew that...)
> 
> *** - timeskip, whether it be a few minutes, hours or days.
> 
> italics text - internal thoughts
> 
> Enjoy the story!
> 
> ++++
> 
> Backstory: You had applied for a job at the newly formed mobile lab unit, which was being sent into space so that way the crew members could document any kinds of life on other planets, whether that life be bacteria cells or something as large as human, or larger.

**++++**

Sitting upon the mobile space lab, you were leaning against the counter, browsing through various files which held notes you had taken about some of the findings. Glancing up from your notes, you saw one of your crew members, Jonathan, coming over.

"Hey, Y/N. Do you think we'll find something more exciting than plants on our next stop?" He asked, looking at you.

You shrugged, "I hope so, I hate looking at bacteria cells and plants 24/7. It's enough to drive someone crazy..."

Another crew member, Lucas, walked over and joined in the conversation. 

"I hope we find something like a Xenomorph, you know, those creatures from that movie?" He said.

"Alien, that documentary by Ridley Scott?" Jonathan asked. _**(A/N: Yes, I know it's not actually a documentary...)**_

You rolled your eyes slightly, knowing your crew damn well wouldn't be able to find anything remotely similar to a Xenomorph, and if they did, it'd be game over for everyone, including you.

*******

You braced yourself for impact against the planet's surface. Most of your crew members were busy tending to the glass caged area that was built, just in case they happened to stumble across anything larger than a plant that needed to be contained.

You watched as the rest of the crew then geared up to head outside to explore, while you sat by your station and relaxed a bit. 

*******

An hour or two had passed and your crew had finally returned. You heard their cheers roaring through the mobile laboratory, and it peaked your curiosity. You got up from your seat to see what they were celebrating. Your eyes widened once you got a good look at what it was.

"Holy shit... No way..." You mumbled as you saw them dragging a large, boney figure. 

It was a real-life Xenomorph, right there, in your laboratory. You had so many questions to ask but now was not the time as the other crew members placed it into that glass cage area. 

"See, I told you we'd find something like that!" Lucas cheered a bit as he highfived Jonathan. 

You were feeling both shocked and a bit frightened, shocked because of the fact that the crew found one but also frightened because of the fact of there being a Xenomorph in your mobile lab.

"Okay... So what happens if it gets out?" You immediately asked, which caused everyone to turn and look at you, then they all laughed, finding your question to be quite silly and nonsensical. 

"It won't get out. We have the industry's finest glass barriers here. It won't even be able to scratch it's way through it." Your boss, Terrance, replied. 

You were still skeptical about it but knew it did no good voicing your concerns to the others on the ship. You looked up to the ceiling and said a little prayer in your head. 

*******

Sitting at your station, you saw the lead scientist take the front of the room, erasing what was written on the board. He called for everyone's attention and he got it after clearing his throat. You opened your notebook, as if you were a student taking notes in college.

"The Xeno creature we have aboard is male, he was the only one we found out there..." He began to ramble on.

Your mind began to ask a few questions...

_"Did he just say that the Xenomorph was a male? That's extremely rare, right? Are they 100% sure it's a male? If it is a male, then how does it reproduce? Also, does it have a hive-like mentality?"_

Shaking your head slightly, you came back to reality and tried to focus.

*******

Most of the day had gone by and everything seemed to be fine. The Xenomorph was still captive in the cage but was still heavily tranquilized, or at least you hoped it was.

You began to let your mind daydream about everything, such as home and how much you missed it. You were soon brought out of your thoughts by several loud screams. Your eyes soon watched as a few of your crew members came running out of the glass caged area and you also heard a non-human screeching kind of noise, not from a human. That's when you saw the thick door on the caged room open up and the Xenomorph step out into the main part of the mobile lab unit.

You panicked and took off running, much like everyone else. You found a dark room to hide in and you slinked into the corner of the room, covering your mouth in hope that you could silence your fear.

*******

Every second that passed felt like a lifetime. You couldn't help but feel scared and also worried for everyone else on board because you could hear their screams as the Xenomorph, presumably, killed them without showing any mercy.

*******

Soon enough the screams were silenced and you were the only human survivor left. You kept hiding in the room, trying to listen for any signs that the Xenomorph was out there. You heard none, which calmed you down a little bit. You knew that there was an escape pod that you could take, you just needed to get to it. 

Slowly, you opened the door and peaked out, not seeing any sign of the creature, causing you to breathe a sigh of relief. That was a mistake because you heard the hissing sound of something and before you knew it, the Xenomorph was making its way towards you. 

"Shit!" You squeaked and began to get back to the room you had just left. 

You tried to close the door as quickly as you could, but it was no use as the Xenomorph pushed it's way through the door, causing you to get knocked to the ground and on your back. You were scared shitless, well more like pissless because you had pissed your pants from fear. 

You looked up to see the Xenomorph looming overtop of you. You had backed yourself up into a corner and began trembling with fear. You closed your eyes, preparing for this to be the end of you.

_"This is it..."_

You waited and waited for something that never came, you felt something else happening though, so you opened one eye. You saw the Xenomorph somewhat rubbing up it's dome-like head against your stomach, almost like cat or dog would do to show their affection to you.

_"What is it doing? Why is it doing that?"_

You didn't make any movements as you didn't want to upset this creature and have it kill you. Things began to take a turn when the tail of the Xenomorph began to rip up your pants, leaving nothing but your urine-soaked underwear.

The Xenomorph lifted it's head, almost as if it were smelling something, which caused you to be slightly embarrassed because of how you were the cause of the foul odor. The creature began to put it's head down to where your underwear was and it made some kind of noise, almost as if it were 'gagging' at the stench.

You watched as it slightly began to claw at your underwear, trying to take them off to get rid of the thing causing the foul odor.

"H.. Hey!" You said, too loudly, but it didn't seem to care as it continued to try and take off your underwear.

It had been successful after a few attempts and it chucked them aside, now somewhat staring at your fully exposed lower half. It's like the Xenomorph was 'studying' and trying to figure out what it was looking at. That's when it began to somewhat move it's claw like fingers towards your hole.

You tried to squirm away but were soon stopped by the Xenomorph screeching and clamping down on your left arm, to prevent you from moving. You bit your lip and had a few tears coming out because you were worried about it ripping up your insides.

The Xenomorph found your hole and placed one of the claw like fingers into it, just trying to see what it would do.

You bit your lip harder to try and supress a moan from that, because even though you were worried about it ripping up your insides, it kind of felt good.

The Xenomorph pulled it's finger out and you slightly had a little orgasm on the floor, after being aroused by the feeling. It was like the Xenomorph had heard and/or smelled what you had released. Then it seemed to turn away for a second.

You tried to get back up now, seeing that the Xenomorph wasn't looking, but you were soon pinned back down to the floor with both of the Xenomorph claw-like hands. As it pinned you down, you could see something protruding from it's lower half, it was it's cock. Your eyes widened and you tried to squirm away with your legs but soon stopped when the Xenomorph got right beside your face and screeched, letting you know that that was probably your last warning. 

You whimpered as you saw the Xenomorph lining itself up with your hole and whimpered more after it pushed it's dick into you. You felt how tight it was inside of you and it made you whimper more.

The Xenomorph let out some purrs/grunts of satisfaction as it mated with you. You couldn't help but let out a few moans after a while because of how good it felt, you even arched up and slightly pushed against it's long, throbbing dick inside of you, causing it go deeper into you.

After the Xenomorph pulled out, you had cum flowing on the ground and then passed out, not caring about what happened to you after that.

**....**

_** A/N: Well, that's the end of this one. I'll see you in the next oneshot. Apologies it not not being the greatest and also sorry for taking so long,  ** _ _** I ** _ _** hope you  ** _ _** all had ** _ _** a good holiday and have a good new years my friends :) ** _


End file.
